Naruto: The Slave of the Nine Tails
by Darkness's Messenger
Summary: Simply, put, this is a pure smut story featuring Naruto and Kurama. There is little to no plot present. Haters will be flamed by Kurama. Sit back, enjoy, and be ready to reach for the ice water. WARNINGS: contains Yaoi, Bestiality, Mind control, Shounen-ai, and all sorts of other kinky things. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!


Disclaimer tine: I DON'T own Naruto, I most probably never will, and I own none of the characters in this story. So don't sue me for this, OK?

Twelve year old Naruto had just gotten back from his rather unusua graduation test, and he was exhausted to say the least. The fact that Muzuki-teme had decieved him was still fresh in his mind, although he was extreemly glad that Iruka-sensei was going to be alright. Plus, he couldn't get his mind around the fact that he had the most powerful demon in the world sealed inside his navel! Though it did explain why most of the village hated him so much. He had alsomet with the old man Hokage about that, and although much wasn't said, Naruto now knew that the old man had been holding out on him about the fox. He wasn't really sure how he felt about that though yet... The blonde switched from his bright orange jumpsuit of doom into a simple green pajama bottom and top. Walking over to his bed, he fell onto it and passed out shortly after.

With a sudden shout, Naruto woke up, his eyes quickly began adjusting to the murky darkness of wherever he was at. Once his eyes finally adjusted, he stood up. Stretching out his tiredness, he looked around himself trying to figure out where the hell he was, and it was only then that he realized that he was in ... A...

"The fuck, why the hell am I in a sewer?" He shouted to no one with a puzzled look.

Almost frantically, he tried to find and exit. He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find a single door, or even a hole in the roof. It was then when he began to smell a strange musk. It was sweet, and it almost smelled like ramen to him. With an excited grin on his face, he turned to the path it was coming from and started down the hall. Along the walls, there were several pipes that were dripping and seemed to stretch on forever. With every step that he took, he noticed the leakage getting wider and wider, and the smell getting so strong it became hard to bare. His brain became unfocused and his steps sloppy, but he braved on. As he got further down the tunnel, the smell got easier to breathe in and began to smell good. Though it was still hard to think, he continued down the hall and soon came to a large chamber.

The chamber was massive and had a large gate in it that was held closed by a piece of paper, looking almost comical at the absurdity of it. The chamber itself was thick with the strange smell. and as he breathed it in he started to feel funny. His body became warm and tingly and he found thinking almost impossible. As he stood there in a daze not noticing anything around him, a booming-yet-pleasent voice called out to him, beckoning him to come closer. His mind, still in a state of unawareness, followed the voice until he stood right in front of the mighty gate

"Closer kit, I promise won't hurt you," the voice whispered, a smooth, kind sound with a hidden undertone of malice. In his undisposed state, he had no idea of the mistake he was making as he did as he was told.

"W-who are you?" Naruto murmered aloud, only half aware of his surroundings.

"I am Kurama, my little kit. Now, why don't you step forward so that I may see you better." The voice replied smoothly, as Naruto easily obeyed the voice's bequest, stepping just in frontof the gate's tag.

"Very good, now please remove that pesky little piece of paper, would you?" The voice asked, though there was no question - it was not a request.

Still, Naruto had enough sense in him to ask why it would need him to do it. So he asked with a somewhat dopey grin on his face "W-why?"

The voice, not breaking stride, responded "Child, don't you want a friend?"

Naruto's eyes widened, and even in his current state of mind he was able to process the actual question being asked. "Y-you'll be my friend? Really?" He questioned hopefully, a smile lighting up his face.

The voice of Kurama once again responded "Of course, all you have to do is remove the paper and we can be _very _best friends forever. I promise."

Naruto quickly scrambled up to the gate and jumped to reach the paper before swiping it off the metal. Blackness quickly overtook his vision and he passed out.

Naruto was brought to consciousness by a bright flash of light. As his mind slowly started working again, he saw a shape take form over him. As the light dissipated, Naruto saw the shape was that of a large fox with nine long tails. Before Naruto could even panic, one of the rather fluffy tails wrapped his face up, and its large body pounced on him. The sweet smell once again invaded his nose and he calmed.

"We meet at long last, my little jailer, I have waited for this moment for a decade too long," grinned the Kyuubi "I have thought about how I would get even on the one who imprisoned me, and after long years of contemplation I decided simply killing you would be far to merciful," The fox announced.

"So instead, I will make you my little obedient slave, along with anyone else who strikes my fancy," Kurama leered, "This way, you can begin pay me back for the crimes your family committed against me."

Naruto feebly tried to fight the fox off as Kyuubi used his tails to easily rip off Naruto's night clothes. Naruto cried silent tears as the fox forced him on to his hands and knees using his tails.

Kyuubi finally got Naruto into the proper doggy position, giving Kurama a full shot of the adolescent's perfect ass.

Deciding to be at least a little merciful, Kurama decided that the kit neded at least a little prep work before he could have his fun. Kyuubi licked his maw for a moment before using his wide, wet tongue to lick away at Naruto's innocent ass, prompting some moans from the boy in question as he probed deeply into the shinobi's unexplored territory.

After a few minutes of the rimming, Kurama had decided that the kit had enough and easily mounted the boy, his now rock hard fox cock poised and ready at Naruto's enterence.

Kurama took a moment, staring under the now desperate boy's ass and catching a glimpse of the tight pink pucker that teased him and begged to be taken and bred. He was not one to deny his kit of that. Kyuubi slowly pushed in to Naruto's virgin hole, and after allowing him a few moments to adjust Kurama began to pump in and out at a slowly increasing pace and depth.

As Naruto felt the hot fox dickie slide in and out of him, he started to feel tingly all over his body, making his own dick harden. His face glowed red in embarrassment as his body slowly gave in to the fox's forceful advancements. He couldn't help it, it felt so good! He never imagined that he would ever feel this way with another person, let alone with a fox demon!

Kurama began panting over Naruto as his knot began to expand from his fuzzy sheath, he hadn't gotten off in over a decade so of course, he didn't have a lot of staying power. Though, it could also be because he didn't think the kit would feel this tight. For once though, the Kyuubi was pleasantly proven wrong. After all, Kurama intended that the boy would one day bear him kits, but first thimgs first, Naruto needed to be fully broken in.

As the demon's pre-cum seeped into his lover, he reached around with one of his tails and started jerking off Naruto. "How do you like that, my little slut?" Kurama groaned.

"Tell me, does it feel good?" He teased the kit again.

"N..n..ooooo..." It wasn't very convincing though, because Naruto finished whatever protests he had with a moan.

Naruto groaned as the fox pounded into him over and over again. There were rather loud slaps as Kurama's hefty balls slapped pleasently against Naruto's round ass with each and every thrust. The cum leaking into the kit's ass was acting as a powerful aphrodisiac, and it was slowly driving Naruto out of his mind with pleasure. His vision then went dark as the fox wrapped his head with two of his tails, and felt Kurama's chakra sink into his head. The fox was taking the few happy memories he had, and was replacing them with false memories of himself. All the while, Kurama kept on thrusting inside him like a raging beast. Naruto's yells and screams soon began to turn into wanton moans as his face melted from being in total fear to loving every moment of the breeding.

Kurama gave a contented growl as he altered the mind of his new sex slave so that Naruto would worship the ground he walked on. Very soon, all young Naruto would care about was his new master, the Kyuubi. Kurama gave an excited yelp as his knot sunk in Naruto's tanned rear and began unloading his sperm into the kit's rectum.

"Take my fox seed, little bitch." Kyuubi growled out, and Naruto was more than happy to oblige.

"Y-yes, Kyuubi-sama!" Naruto moaned out as his new master's knot then plopped into it's rightful place. Naruto gave a loud yelp as his Kyuubi-sama's knot tied to him and filled him up with a steady flow of his divine seed, thus forever marking the kit as Kurama's property.

He couldn't remember anything besides his wonderful master Kyuubi-sama. He gave a sigh of absolute contentment and snuggled into his master's furry bottom as he continued to be roughly pounded from behind.

Kurama grinned as Naruto finally began to accept what was happening, as Naruto began to thrust back at his dick. Naruto's moans once again filled the air as Kurama fucked Naruto for all he was worth. Kyuubi reached forward with one of his remaining tails and began to throat fuck Naruto. This only served to increase Naruto's moans and soon his ass began to tighten.

"Yeah, that's it you little bitch, take it all," Kyuubi teased the kit with a devious grin. Kurama could only fantasise about the perversly sweet idea of how horrified Minato and Kushina would be that their son was now nothing more than an obedient sex slave for the fox demon.

Karma was a bitch indeed, it seemed.

"Mmmmmmm!" All Naruto could do though was moan around the appendage.

This only served to cause a chain reaction, as Kyuubi came into Naruto's ass again, and Naruto himself spurted onto Kyuubi's tail. Kyuubi then pulled out the tail from the blonde's mouth and licked clean the tail that Naruto came on.

"Your cum is delicious, little pet," Kurama grinned as he stuck his tongue out and wrapped it around his tail sucking it gently before licking it all off and swallowing it.

Naruto smiled sultrily as he pulled off of Kyuubi-sama's dick and turned around so he was facing it.

"Now, tease your master. If you want release you will show me how much, and perhaps if you do well enough I'll let you cum again." Kurama asserted himself.

Naruto needed no extra encouragement at this point. He crawled closer to Kurama, ducking his head under the fox's flank and rubbed his face against the still hard shaft, licking up a few of the cum trails that were still left and swallowing the slimy mixture. He worked himself upwards, kissing at the tip of Kyuubi-sama's wonderful cock with a long kiss and licking his tongue out against the sensitive shaft.

He pulled his lips back and dragged his mouth down to the base of the fox's shaft, his cheek never once leaving the hot flesh, and he began to lick at the musky sheath, his tongue poking slightly inside the sheath and lapping at the unexposed shaft inside and letting the strong scent and taste of male crotch wash over him.

He enjoyed the feeling of teasing his master, the tastes of Kurama's nether regions quickly growing on him more and more as the time passed. Slowly, his head dropped even lower, and his tongue slid against the heavy orbs that hung under his master's shaft. They tasted even stronger than his shaft had done, and he placed his lips against one of the softball sized balls and suckled against it gently, his hand reaching up to rub over his master's shaft teasingly. After what could have been either a few minutes or a few hours of the kit's worship, a paw rested on the back of Naruto's neck and he knew that he should stop and look to his master.

The large fox was leaning down over him, his body slightly humched over as his tongue hung out over his sharp demon fangs, as Kurama was panting his pleasure. "T-that was much more than I expected my little Kit. I'd say that you earned yourself your treat, so now it's time for the main course," The Kyuubi grinned down at his pet.

Opening his mouth wide, Naruto quickly engulfed the fox's tip and began to suckle upon it with zeal. To Kurama, this was all he needed for his cock to stand full mast again. So, with his revitalized cock, the fox gently grabbed the back of Naruto's head with one of his paws and began to smoothly face fuck him.

Naruto moaned aloud as he was steadily plowed in the face. His master's cock tasted amazing, and it reached all the way to the middle of his throat. Soon though, his eyes began to water and his face started to turn pale. Naruto's vision started to fade at the corners before Kurama pulled all the way out of his throat. He took a great breath through his nose and Kurama began to fuck him in the throat again. Naruto was deepthoating it for a good five minutes when Kyuubi-sama's cock started to twitch and he started to pump it in erratically. He knew the fox was about to cum, so he started to suck as hard as he could and with a final great push, Kurama emptied his entire load deep into Naruto's throat.

Naruto started to rapidly try and swallow all of the cum, but some of it leaked out onto the floor, and for an entire minute Kurama's cum continued to flow down into Naruto's throat, as the boy desperatly tried to swallow down as much of his master's tasty treat as he possibly could. After he finished, the fox pulled out his now flaccid cock and wiped it clean on Naruto's dazed face

Five seconds later, Naruto passed out, departing to the world of dreams, now knowing his rightful place in the world; as Kyuubi-sama's little sex kitten. Kurama gave his new pet a rather fond look and whispeded to him, "Sleep well my pet, we have much to do tomorrow, so gather your strength and sleep. And may your dreams be filled with servitude to me." With that, Kyuubi went to sleep wrapped around his pet, dreaming about what the next day would bring.


End file.
